Big Time Crush
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What's going to happen in the new Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Crush?"  Being a Camille/Logan shipper, this is what I came up with, since I got the idea from Erin Sanders that they would get back together in this one.  Obviously Logan/Camille


**SPOILER ALERT (Just means if you haven't and don't want to see the promo, don't read this part): Well, ErinZariah [Erin Sanders (and if you don't know who that is, then why are you even reading this?)] implied that Logan and Camille would get back together in Big Time Crush, but by the looks of the preview, they are not. SO, this is my own little version of the episode, before it's out, just like I did with "iStart a Fan War." I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Big Time Crush**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush._**

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods. Everyone was gathered around the famous pool, while the boys of Big Time Rush were having a one-legged race. Of course, they were each getting their share of cheers from the observers.

"Come on James, you can do it!" a voice shouted.

"Logan, Logan, Logan!" Camille was chanting.

Like I mentioned, it was a _normal_ day.

In all the craziness, however, nobody noticed the new girl.

**Penny's Point of View (the new girl)**

This was my first day in Hollywood and I was already amused. Four teenage boys were having a one-legged race. Tripping over each other, and just looking like they were having a great time, the blonde was in the lead.

Hollywood isn't very different than where I was from, New York City. Crowded streets, Busy sidewalks, and a lot of desire for fame, they both included. My reputation wasn't very good back in New York. Well, I was the popular girl, but as strange as it sounds, no one really liked me. But I think now that I'm in a new place, it's time for a new lifestyle.

As I watched the race, my eyes were caught on a tall brunette boy. He was perfect. I need to make him mine by the end of the week and I have the perfect plan. Glancing over at a shorter brunette boy with an amazing smile, I smiled. He would be the perfect boy to use to get closer to that hottie, considering they seem to be close friends.

The next day, I was just stepping out of the elevator, with my friend, Katlyn, when I noticed the same boys I had seen yesterday.

"Are you kidding me? That would never..." the short brunette was saying, until he noticed me. He stopped what he was saying and stared at me, "Um... hi."

"Hello," I smiled, "I'm new to the Palm Woods."

"Oh cool, I'm Logan. This is Carlos, Kendall and James," he introduced.

So, now it wasn't so confusing. I was going to use Logan to get to James. (Just thought I'd clear that up.)

"Anyway, we'll just leave..." James announced and the others followed him out the door. I resisted the urge from saying, "No! Don't leave!"

"So, what's your name?" Logan asked me.

"Penny," she replied.

"Cool, so how do you like Hollywood so far?"

"It's pretty cool. I've always wanted to be an actress," I explained.

"Oh, you're an a-actress?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Oh, no reason."

"Come on Penny, we have to go," Katlyn told me, impatiently, starting to tug me away.

"Well, I have to go. See you later!" I stated cheerfully.

"Bye!" he called out.

_**Camille's Point of View**_

I watched the scene from afar. I don't have a good feeling about this girl. And it wasn't because she was flirting with Logan... something just didn't seem right about her.

**_Logan's Point of View_**

Later that day, I was walking in the Palmwood's Park, alone. The day was beautiful, so I wanted to spend every last minute enjoying it. Suddenly, I noticed the new girl... Penny, I think her name was. So, I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Penny!" I greeted.

"Oh hey Logan," she replied, "Hey listen, I know we just met and all, but would you want to hang out sometime?"

"That would be... great," I answered. It would be a good way to get my mind of off Camille, as I still love her.

"Cool, let's go to the movies at um... 8:00 on Friday night?" she asked.

"It's a date," I answered, smiling.

_**Camille's Point of View**_

Later, I was walking down the hallway, on my way to my apartment, when I heard Logan's name being said. Interested, I listened more closely. It sounded like... the new girl, Penny, and her friend, Katlyn! I got just close enough so that I could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Why would you cheat on Logan? he's totally hot!" she could hear Katlyn say.

"I'm not cheating on him. I'm just using him to get closer to James," Penny replied.

I couldn't believe it! I knew something wasn't right about this girl. How could someone _use_ sweet, innocent Logie? That's so cruel!

"Is it working?" her brunette friend asked.

"Yeah, just a couple days and I'm going to break up with Logan. He'll be so crushed," she explained with satisfaction in her voice.

I was so angry! I had to tell Logan though, before she breaks his heart.

When I finally found Logan, I asked, "Logan, can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh sure," he replied. I pulled him to somewhere more private.

"Um, how do I say this? Penny's cheating on you!" I spit the words out.

"What?" he asked, in an angry tone.

"I heard her talking to Katlyn and she's just using you to get closer to James. she's going to break up with you in a couple days, she said so," Camille exclaimed.

"Camille, I know you're jealous, but this is ridiculous," Logan told me.

I was shocked, "You think I'm lying about this so you'll break up with her?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm telling the truth. I just don't want to see you getting hurt," I told him.

"Whatever Camille," he responded, walking away.

I was annoyed with Logan. I've known him way longer than _Penny_. Ugh, just the thought of her disgusts me.

Later that week, on Friday night, I was sitting on my couch, with Jo, watching "Despicable Me." We were covered with blankets and eating popcorn. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I wonder who it could be at... 1 in the morning.

I opened the door to see a very sad-looking Logan. He looked even cuter, if that's possible.

"You were right," he simply said.

"Aww Logie," I felt bad for him, "Of course I am."

"Hey, I've been thinking..." he started to say.

"About...?" I encouraged him to finish the sentence.

"When you and James kissed... I didn't really give you a second chance. And that's all people need sometimes."

"What are you saying?" I asked, hopeful.

"Do you... want to be my girlfriend again?" he asked me.

I gasped, "Yes! Yes! Of course I do!" I shouted, causing Jo to look up from the movie.

"What happened?" she asked, with a look of amusement on her face.

"Logan and I are back together!"

"Awesome!" Jo exclaimed, "But now, you have to leave Logan, it's one in the morning."

"But I like sleep overs," Logan whined.

Jo rolled her eyes, as Logan left, Camille kissing him in the progress.

And from that day on, everything was back to normal. Logan and I were back together, Kendall and Jo were still dating, and Carlos and James were still single (Penny's plan didn't work.)

THE END

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I didn't really like the way it started, but as soon as I got into the Logan/Camille part, I think I did well. Hopefully you agree. Remember, reviews make me motivated to write more chapters, or just more stories/one-shots in this case. Haha.**


End file.
